


Kim Possible: October 31st Aftermath

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: An aftermath to theKim PossibleepisodeOctober 31st.





	Kim Possible: October 31st Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** An aftermath to the _Kim Possible_ episode _October 31 st._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Ann Possible Image:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:%22I%27ve_got_a_patient_catching_a_chill_on_his_frontal_lobe.%22IMG_0113)[disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:%22…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:%22I%27ve_got_a_patient_catching_a_chill_on_his_frontal_lobe.%22IMG_0113)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Hindsight really is 20/20.

As EVERYONE (even her enemies) had pointed out to one Kimberly Ann Possible when her lies had been unraveled on Halloween night, her behavior had just been ridiculous and she could have gone to Monique’s party without any hassle had she just been honest with everyone.

And in further hindsight, continuing to stress herself out with lies while wearing battle armor that grew around her as she grew more stressed out was even dumber. Not to mention the danger she’d unwittingly put her family, Ron, and plenty of other people in with her lies.

Yeah, if not for the Centurion Project still being attached to her arm, it’s doubtful that her parents would have let her off with just a grounding after she had caught the villains.

Which is why, now that Wade had the information needed to remove it from her, she was sweating and the bracelet was starting to grow along her arm again as she sat at the kitchen table.

“Just another minute, Kim.” Wade said over the Kimmunicator, which was plugged into the Centurion project as he entered commands into his computer to be sent to the bracelet.

Looking increasingly nervous in her green, midriff-exposing tank top and baggy blue jeans, Kim replied, “Oh, no need to rush.” Her eyes shifted up and to the left momentarily but then quickly went back down as she saw her mother’s stern expression, which had the Centurion Project completely covering her arm now.

With dad at work, it fell to Ann, currently wearing a purple and white shirt with a purple heart in the center of the white-colored torso and a pair of purple sweatpants (her pajamas, as she wasn’t going out today), to oversee the device’s removal from the teen girl and the orange-haired woman’s expression did not give Kim confidence that things were going to go well for her once Wade was finished. 

The lean woman Kim had inherited much of her figure from (bubble butt included) was looking just a little bit impatient.

The seconds ticked by as the Centurion Project began expanding onto her torso before making a ***BEEEEP*** as Wade triumphantly said, “And, got it!” Ceasing its expansion, the armor receded back into its small bracelet form on Kim’s wrist before the ring expanded wide enough that she was able to slide it off of her herself entirely. “Is it off now?”

“Yep. Great work as always Wade.” Kim said, a small smile managing to form on her face in spite of her expectations of a greater punishment. The bracelet really was a pain.

“And I’ll take that.” Ann said as she carefully took the bracelet from her daughter’s hand. “When can we expect someone to come by and get this?”

Glancing at an e-mail on another one of his monitors, Wade answered, “Should be… some time tomorrow afternoon.”

“Great. Thanks again, Wade.” Kim said.

Wade gave a smile and a quick “happy to help” in reply before ending the call. And as the screen went black and Ann placed the Centurion Project in her pocket for safe keeping, Kim had exactly four seconds before her real punishment finally started.

And as those four seconds ended, Ann grabbed her daughter by the arm and began pulling her out of the chair with a statement of, “Alright young lady, into the living room.”

“Ah, mom!” Kim exclaimed as he was tugged along forcefully by her now -bracelet-free right arm.

“Oh no, I don’t want to hear any complaints about this.” Entering the living room with Kim and making her way over to the couch, Ann continued, “You are definitely overdue for this.” Reaching her destination, Ann shoved her daughter forward and spun the girl sideways by her arm before quickly and effortlessly undoing the button on the teen’s jeans before Kim could even react, causing the baggy garment to start dropping off of her narrow hips and round rear.

“Eep!” Embarrassment over her black and white pandaroo-themed granny panties being exposed, Kim instinctively caught her jeans around her knees, bending over to do so and leaving her in the perfect position for the hard **SLAP** her mom delivered to soft rear end. “Owch! Mo-” ***SMACK*** “OWW!”

Not being an idiot, Kim let her pants drop the rest of the way down her ankles. “That’s better.” Anne said.

“Why’s Kim shouting?” “Did we miss anything good?” “Please say we didn’t.” two very similar voices said back to back as their owners entered the room, causing Kim’s eyes to widen.

“Don’t worry boys, you’re just in time.” Ann assured her twin sons, Jim and Tim.

“Sweet!” Jim before he, like his brother Tim, caught sight of Kim and started snickering.

“Heheh, nice underoos, sis.” Tim taunted with a grin that mirrored his brother’s.

A scowl and blush forming on her face, Kim began to stalk towards them. “Why you little- Yeowchie!” She stopped by her mother tugging her back by the seat of her panties though.

“Kimmie-cub, no roughhousing. Besides,” Ann explained, “they’re helping me with your punishment.”

“WHAT?!” Kim exclaimed. “Oh no. No no no NO! They are n-nnyGHHOWW!” Her objection her swiftly ended by her mother tugging harder on her underoos, driving them into her crack and exposing her large and smooth buttocks.

“Don’t make this any worse for yourself than it already is, sweetie.” Ann warned while taking a seat on the couch and pulling her daughter onto the her with a wedgie. 

“But- AGHHOW!” An even harder pull on her panties this time caused Kim to clench her butt cheeks while laying across her mother’s lap.

Looking back towards her sons, Ann said, “Alright boys, you can start it now.”

“Yes!” Taking a small video camera out of his pocket, Jim aimed it at his sister and mother before hitting the start and record buttons. “And we are rolling.”

“NO!” Kim gasped. “Absolutely not! You canno-AAAGGHHOOWWWW!” This time her mother didn’t just pull hard, she kept pulling. “GYYYYYGGHHH, MOOOOMMMMM!” Kim felt her right eye twitch as her panties, now reaching halfway up her back, were suddenly jerked side to side to really chafe her.

Stopping and giving her daughter a chance to breath in and recover, Ann said, “Honey, please, just stop trying to argue and take your punishment like a big girl.”

“Which, judging from your underwear, you’re a long way away from being.” Jim added, causing Kim’s blush to spread and darken on her face. As she remained laying over her mother’s lap.

Ann actually gave a little giggle at Jim’s joke before looking at her other son. “Tim, have you got the other thing I wanted?”

“Right here, mom.” the boy responded before pulling a thin, metal cylinder out of his pocket and tossing it to her.

Catching I, Ann pressed the button the bottom of it, causing the cylinder to lengthen and change at the other end. Kim trembled as she saw the device take the form of a metal paddle with a bunch of holes in it to reduce air resistance. “Uhoh…” she breathed out.

As Jim continued recording, Ann brought the paddle down hard on Kim’s bottom with a loud **THWACK!**

“EEYOOOWWWIEEE!” Kim’s exposed buttocks stung and wobbled from the spank.

**THWACK!**

“GYAAHHOWWW!”

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“OOOOWWWWOWWWIIIEEE!” Breathing in and out deeply a couple of times, Kim begged, “Pleheaasssse! Mercy!”

**THWACK! THWACK!**

“AHHOWOWWW!” There was no mercy though.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

Just a cruel barrage of stinging pain as her mother paddled her butt redder and redder as Kim was left bawling. “AHOOOOWWWIIIEE! PLEASE STOP MOOOMMMYYYY!” she begged, flowing from her eyes and down her flushed face.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

By the time her mother stopped, Kim was bawling and in desperate need of ice that she would not be allowed to have and the Possible family gained a new favorite home movie to watch. Well, the favorite of everyone except Kim.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml781398159']=[] 


End file.
